Generally, the hulls of modern commercial aircraft comprise a hull arrangement which consists of an outer skin and an inner skin as well as structural components. The structural components, for example stringers or formers, are connected to the respective skin, in particular to lend a high level of stability to the hull, and form a supporting construction having transverse and longitudinal struts, which supports the outer skin. These units, also known as shells, are subsequently connected to form panels or tubular portions. In a further assembly, these units together form the pressure hull. Furthermore, the inner skin is provided with a lining, the lining comprising, for example, additional arrangements, such as luggage compartments which are arranged above the heads of passengers, i.e. head racks.
However, hulls of this type have the drawback that they are relatively expensive to produce and assemble since the supporting construction or primary structure of the hull is formed of an outer skin and an inner skin as well as structural components. A lining, for example for the passenger space, must also be provided on the inner skin. However, the lining has no function with regard to providing support. This construction also has the drawback that it is relatively heavy due to the large number of components involved.
Although they can be applied to any type of hull and other components, the present invention and the problem on which it is based are explained in greater detail with reference to a hull of a commercial aircraft.